


Different Perspectives

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek), Tegan



Series: Amanda's Journal [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tegan/pseuds/Tegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of thoughts that Amanda wrote in her journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Perspectives

Different Perspectives

 

Vulcan, November 12th 2230

 

 

The note was in Standard English and in Sarek’s impeccable handwriting. I scanned in vain for an error in grammar or spelling, but it was futile> Anything hard-copy by my husband was accurate; he simply couldn’t afford to be seen to be in error by anyone. Then I absorbed its contents.

 

‘Amanda, it appears that pregnancy in a human female subconsciously encourages her protective instincts. For the third night in succession I have endured a physical assault during your sleep. 

 

Since any attempt at my sleep is futile, I shall now remove myself to the embassy offices and endeavour to capitalise on your erratic behaviour by taking advantage of an early start to work.’

 

Sarek

 

 

Actually, my subconscious just needed hugging... I suddenly wished I’d kicked him a little harder.

Then I felt my water break.


End file.
